


Bible Studies

by truet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Gay Bashing, Homophobia, Jewish Tony Stark, M/M, Not Steve Friendly, Religious Conflict, Religious Discussion, really really not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truet/pseuds/truet
Summary: Trigger warnings for homophobia and gay bashing. Putting it right up front.Steve never learned to leave the past behind, and that includes his cultural conditioning.Mind the tags people. DL;DR.ETA: You guys are cracking me up. Apparently, "don't like; don't read" means read Steve-unfriendly stories so you can fume. Heh. Enjoy!





	Bible Studies

**Author's Note:**

> This story cares not a whit for Infinity War or Endgame. Really *not* Steve friendly at all, so don't bother to complain in the comments; I will just delete you at a glance.

"You can't seriously be suggesting we let a bunch of superpowered criminals back into the United States," Tony said, leaning so far over the video screen he hoped Everett Ross would choke on his nose hairs.

"Please, Dr. Stark, there's plenty of room at your tower for all," Ross said. "I promise you, your team won't have to interact with them unless absolutely necessary."

"But to what possible end? To brag to the world once again, hey, we don't stand by our principles?"

"Thanos is coming, Dr. Stark. As the Iron Patriot is still undergoing rehabilitation in Switzerland, the Committee has decided to stack the deck in other ways. However, you'll be happy to learn the returning members have all signed the revised Accords and contracts they'll be forced to abide by. These contracts include strict rules of behavior."

Tony snorted. "And you're sure they read these documents before signing?"

"I, myself, oversaw them viewing the papers in question," Ross said proudly.

"Were their lips moving? That's the only way you can tell."

"Now, Dr. Stark," Ross said, chuckling a little.

"Doesn't matter. They won't follow them anyway. Hey, I know: let's make a friendly wager, keep it interesting," Tony said, rubbing his hands together.

Ross grinned. Tony knew there was a reason he preferred this guy over the other Ross.

"I'm listening, Dr. Stark."

* * *

"Welcome to Stark Tower. Please follow the purple stripe to your new accommodations," Jessica said, directing the newcomers in with both hands like an airline stewardess. They looked at her like she had a bug on her face, and she grinned to herself. "All your questions will be answered in your welcoming packet."

"Jess, what the heck are you doing," Tony said, jogging in with a bunch of packets under one arm. 

"Damn it, Tony. They were just going for it." She pointed to the witch, who had started down the hallway.

"What's going on?" Rogers—and it had to be, no one was that full of himself—stuck his chin up and puffed out his chest to stare down at her.

"Just a little fun, Rogers," Jessica said. "Lighten up." She went over to the lounge and sat on the couch. "Tell them what they've won, Luke." She leaned against Luke, who gave her an indulgent smile. 

"Now, listen here, Missy—" Rogers started.

"Sweet Christ, you didn't just call me 'missy.'" Jessica flipped him the bird. "I will kick your ass." 

"Cut it out, Jess," Tony said. "Ignore the asshole." 

"Language, Tony," Rogers said, well, whined, more like.

"Yeah, I don't give a shit, Rogers. You're nobody's deportment teacher, especially since you used a global crisis to force yourself back here where you're not welcome." Tony handed out the packets to Barton, the witch, Wilson, and Barnes. Jessica knew there were a couple more of these ex-Avengers buttheads floating around, but one of them was on house arrest with his family, and the Black Widow was still in the wind. Too bad. Jessica wouldn't mind going up against her.

"Everyone gets one." Tony gave the last packet to Rogers and stepped back. "And this time, read them, unlike how you only pretended to for Ross. You will be asked to follow these rules when within the confines of the tower. And since none of you are allowed to leave unless on official team business, well..." Tony held his palms out. "That means pretty much always."

"What the hell? You mean we're stuck here?" The archer said. 

"You're imprisoning us?" The witch's eyes started glowing, and Jessica felt Luke tense up. "You do not dare!"

Tony said airily, "Actually, you're imprisoning yourself, Maximoff. It's your choice. If you don't like it, I invite you to hop on the jet and fly on back to Sokovia. And into a real prison." Tony smiled gently when Maximoff recoiled. "No? Oh, well. It was worth a try."

"Tony, I'm not sure where the anger is coming from," Rogers said, and Tony laughed outright. Jessica joined him, Luke chuckling darkly. They'd all seen the helmet footage from the HYDRA bunker in Siberia. Tony hadn't wanted them to have any illusions about the Rogers legend.

He'd also gently warned Jessica about the witch's abilities, and told her she was free to bow out if she preferred to. 

"I've been through it," Tony had said. "I don't want you to have to deal with her or any intensely crappy memories if you don't have to."

"Don't be an idiot," Jessica said. "Like I'd let her near you. You're ours."

Tony smiled and looked down. "Well, aren't you a peach?"

"Shut up." She'd punched him on the shoulder, hard, and that was that. Well, except for the whining about the bruise she gave him. Sheesh, what a delicate flower.

"I'd tell you why I'm still angry, Rogers," Tony said. "But it would be a waste of breath. You're never wrong; you just make little mistakes, right? You fuck up in Lagos and thirty people die, but they're just collateral. That's not on you. That's nothing you can fix."

"Sometimes people get caught in the crossfire," Rogers said nonsensically. What crossfire? The witch threw a bomb at a building full of people instead of the open air.

"We tried our best," Wilson said, giving Maximoff an uneasy look. "Lagos was an accident." 

"Riiight." Tony's sarcasm was epic. "Nothing you can work on, not caused by a problem with the team's training or with Steve's leadership or decision-making process, yeah? It's always just an accident, completely out of your hands in every way. Makes me wonder why you bother to do this at all if you're so helpless." Tony spun around and started walking, "Please follow me, and I'll show you to your new rooms."

"Now wait just a cotton-picking minute." Steve reached for Tony but luckily Barnes held him back or Jessica would have had to pound that dickhead.

"Language, Steven. See, around here, we don't use outdated, racist phrases. You'll find a regulation about it in your handbook."

The ex-Avengers grumbled a lot of shit but followed Tony down the hall. 

"There's going to be trouble," Luke said to Jessica. "Mark my words."

"I'm marking plenty." Jessica stirred restlessly. "He shouldn't be alone with those assholes."

"Don't worry about it. Daredevil and Danny are down in the kitchen making veggie fajitas."

"Oh, that will go well."

"Hey, Matt's a decent cook."

Jessica smirked. "It's not the food I'm worried about."

* * *

Matt waited until the sizzle was just right and then added the fake chicken. He heard a couple of bits fall to the grill pan next to the heat and he bit his lip in chagrin, but damned if he'd let Danny cook. The man was a menace.

"Hey! I finished chopping the peppers and onions."

"Great, Danny. Wait...do I smell blood?"

Danny's embarrassed silence was answer enough.

"Jeez, Danny! You can catch a katana in mid-air but you can't slice a red pepper without cutting yourself?"

"Hi, guys. What's going on in here?" 

Matt heard Tony's voice and sensed others behind him. He turned at the sound of two deep, slow heartbeats. The super soldiers, then. The faint, mechanical whir indicated the one on the right was James "Bucky" Barnes.

"Lunch, if we're lucky. Human sacrifice if we're not," Danny said. "I promise I threw away those onion bits, DD. Stung like hell, too."

"Well, onion is an acid. Around 5.5 pH if I remember correctly," Tony said, and Matt grinned.

"Good to see you, Tony," he said. Damn, it was good to hear Tony, too. And from across the room, he could smell Tony's cologne, which made it doubly hard not to stalk over there and bend him over the— 

"Good to see you, Hellboy. Thanks for lunch."

Matt waved his hand. "Least we could do."

A disparaging snort came from the woman on the right. She was youngish, with long hair that crackled somehow. Matt tilted his head. Definitely a strange energy to her, almost like Elektra after she...but Matt no longer thought about that. 

"Did I say something amusing?" Matt said, voice cool.

"Like Stark deserves your time."

Matt raised his eyebrows and said in his gruffest voice, "How do you know what he deserves from me? More importantly, is he not about to provide you with the very roof over your head? Perhaps you should come help."

Tony made some motion with his hand, and Matt took the cue and backed off to go check on his soy chicken, confident Danny would let him know if things escalated. But honestly, the gall of her comment.

"So, that's Iron Fist and Daredevil. This is the common kitchen and lounge," Tony said. "There's an additional lounge on the floor above where there's a big screen TV. Your rooms are all down that hallway. Names are on the doors, but you can always access the directory and internal intercom by contacting FRIDAY inside your room. For any of your friends with disabilities, FRIDAY provides both CART and braille accommodations, and of course the tower has ramp and elevator accessibility to all areas."

Matt smiled to himself. He'd made one dry comment, and suddenly there not only was braille tagging on every surface in the tower, but FRIDAY started offering ADP for all TV, movies, and video conferencing, and all team reading materials were offered to Matt in braille or on a braille-assisted device if he so preferred.

Matt really loved the guy. A dangerous amount.

"...So if you need any different layouts, let me know. I don't know if Rogers and Barnes want to be together, for example."

"What?" Rogers' heart beat faster, his scent turning acrid. "No, why would you—?"

"Nah, we're good," Barnes said, his body closing off.

Matt could only speculate on what was going on there. The romance of the century was perhaps not so much, or possibly only one-sided. That was sad, in a way. Matt speculated whether Barnes had ever approached Rogers or not. From Rogers' reaction, he guessed not.

Any rosy illusions Matt ever had about Captain America had long since been turned to dust. 

"Is it food yet?" Tony said, leaning over Matt's shoulder and taking a sniff.

"Almost. I had to put in Danny's bloody pepper, so either we'll wake up tomorrow with the Iron Fist, or we'll all have food poisoning." Matt juggled his hands. "Fifty-fifty."

"I'll take them odds." Tony planted a kiss on the corner of Matt's mouth, surprising him, and he tilted his head, feeling for the others. The only one around was Danny, who was meditating yet again.

"They're gone," Tony reassured him. "They went to check out their rooms."

"Why are they here, anyway? I don't mean to be a broken record, but you could have housed them on another floor, right? Somewhere I wouldn't have to hear them..." Matt paused. "Well, hell. Barton just called you something I'll have to kick him in the head for."

"Can I watch?" Tony snatched a piece of chicken out of the pan, and Matt hip-checked him as he turned off the stove.

"C'mon. Let's eat before Luke smells it and comes running."

"Too late," Luke said, tugging a woman with him around the corner.

"Hi, Jess," Matt said. "Luke, Tony gets first dibs."

"Sure," Luke said placidly. 

"I don't trust him," Tony said. "Quick, pass me a tortilla before this ends in tears."

Matt laughed and offered him the tray.

* * *

Tony's weekly phone call with Rhodey started out with the usual bullshitting. "Hey, Sour Patch! The spa treatment is doing wonders for your youthful look." It was damned good to see his Rhodeybear. Tony missed the hell of him.

"Thanks, asshole. I also walked the rails four laps today without the braces."

"Really?" Tony smiled. "That's amazing. Seriously. Way to go, Rhodey."

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Why would something be wrong?"

"You're doing that thing. With your..." Rhodey pointed to his mouth.

"I like to chew my lip. What's the big deal?"

Matt crowded in next to him. Tony tried to push him back, but it was impossible—the man was one hundred and fifty percent muscle. It was simply ridiculous. He tried slapping a hand over Matt's mouth but Matt just kissed his fingers and pulled his hand down.

Bastard. 

"Rogers and his pals are back in residence," Matt said. "The Committee pardoned them, Colonel."

"Hmmm. Yeah, we kind of expected that. And, Matt, I've told you about twenty times to call me Jim. Or Rhodey, like this little butt-wipe."

"Oh, that's nice. Calling me names in front of my..." Tony's brain froze.

Matt nudged him. "Your...?"

"Paramour," Tony settled on.

Matt snorted and turned back to Rhodey. "Rogers is...he's a piece of work, all right."

"We warned you." "I did warn you," Tony said barely behind Rhodey. 

"You better watch out for my boy," Rhodey said. "You promised me, Matt."

"Will do...Jim."

Rhodey smiled. Tony's face burned.

"Let me know if you need anything for rehab," Tony said. "Private masseuse, protein bars, a big bruiser of a physical therapist named Sven..."

"Already got me one of those." Rhodey made a face. "And a psychiatrist."

"Yeah." Matt sounded sympathetic. "I know how that goes. They tell you you got to accept it, but maybe that's not what it's about. Maybe it's about fighting it while you adjust. Use that energy to make progress." Matt shrugged. "At least, that's what I did."

"Huh." Rhodey straightened his shoulders. "I like that. Gonna fight."

"That's my Sugarbear. You fight Sven. He sounds like an asshole."

Rhodey laughed. "Take it easy, and don't get in Rogers' way, Tones."

"Yeah, yeah. See you next week, Jelly Belly."

"Good luck, Jim."

Rhodey waved, and Tony switched off.

"So, tell me more about this conversation you and Rhodey had," Tony said. 

Matt bit his lip. 

* * *

None of the ex-Avengers were allowed in the lab. Clint tried to sneak in through the air shaft, he claimed because he wanted to see if Tony had stashed any of Clint's old percussive arrows there. 

But Friday dissuaded him pretty quickly of that idea. She used a fairly low voltage. Tony figured Clint should be grateful. 

The incident was recorded.

* * *

Barnes kept pretty quiet. The scientists in Wakanda had replaced his arm and removed his HYDRA triggers, so the Committee reassured Tony he was no danger to any of the inhabitants of the tower. 

Tony didn't care. The sight of Barnes never failed to send a jolt of fear through him. Barnes seemed to realize it, because he was always careful to knock before entering, and to stay in Tony's field of vision once in the room. 

But Tony didn't linger long. He went back to his lab, where he could control who came and went. 

"He bothers you," Matt said, following. He was in his Daredevil outfit, having just returned from a patrol.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Only to me." Matt drew near and placed his hand on Tony's shoulder, his thumb resting on Tony's pulse.

"Tricky." Tony smiled wanly. "I like that you know me. Spent my life in a show."

Matt kissed him. "You're the one I want to watch."

* * *

By mutual agreement, so they could date each other in daylight and in order to keep the Committee off their backs, the only people who knew about Tony and Daredevil were the Defenders, Rhodey, Karen, Foggy, and FRIDAY. Everyone else thought Tony was dating this really hot young lawyer from Hell's Kitchen named Matt Murdock.

Tony kind of liked it that way. It didn't hurt his reputation any, but sometimes he worried a lot about Foggy and Karen, who had to be concerned about being kidnapped for leverage against Tony or Iron Man.

"Uh-huh," Foggy said dubiously when Tony voiced his worries. "Oh Karen, whatever will we do?"

"You're right, Foggy! I've lived such a sheltered life here in Hell's Kitchen, where being framed for murder was my best day."

"Good times," Foggy said dreamily. "Almost as fun as the bombing. Or the shooting."

"Well, awesome," Tony said. "I was worried for nothing, then. Carry on, you riffraff." He did, however, plant Friday in their coffee machine when they weren't looking. What could it hurt? Eyes on all his loved ones; he was a stalker. So what?

He went to Matt's office with two cups of coffee and a chest full of complaints. "Matt, I want him to just go away, poof! I want Rogers' smug, fatuous, oh-so-earnest, lying, hypocritical face out of my face!" Tony said pulling up a chair. "Today he actually said to me that moving on was the Christian thing to do. Christian! He knows I'm a half-Jewish atheist. I think he might actually be Red Skull in disguise." 

"Didn't Red Skull get blown into pixie dust by Rogers?"

"Could be just another lie, courtesy of the lying liar." Tony finished his coffee and started drinking Matt's while Matt multitasked, one earbud in, one hand sneaking up Tony's thigh. Honestly, his boyfriend was so brilliant, Tony wanted to pickle his brain and eat it. 

Except then he wouldn't get to hear Matt impart such wisdom as, "Why don't we set him up? Couldn't be too hard."

"Why, Counselor! Are you talking entrapment?"

Matt turned and gave Tony his full attention, which was Tony's favorite thing: Matt's big puppyish eyes flickering behind his ruby lenses, his full red lips pursed in thought, his soft hair flying every which way due to Tony's petting fingers. 

"Entrapment is illegal, Tony," Matt said oh-so-seriously, and Tony wanted to cry at how sincere and honorable and fucking adorable he was. If Tony could bottle Matt's integrity and go back in time to inject it into Steve Fucking Rogers, wouldn't that fix everything? The thing was, Tony knew it killed Matt's law-abiding heart to be a vigilante, but every day, every hour, he heard the cries of the victimized, of the people being murdered, being assaulted, the ones the law couldn't reach, couldn't aid, couldn't save. Matt couldn't leave them undefended, so he became a Defender, but at the same time, he hated that it made him break his oath. 

Then Tony approached Matt about the Accords, and Matt said they were a dream come true for him: a way to do what he needed to but within the law, at long last. To be working within the system, with a code in place, and oversight, so that he wouldn't step beyond that line that terrified him so.

"Hey, hey, what's that for?" Matt said, squeezing Tony back just as tightly.

"I just want you to know, Deviled Eggs, that you are everything I admire, all right? Don't let any jackadoodle asshat in stars and stripes tell you any different."

"Thanks, babe." Matt brushed a kiss over his lips and pushed him back a little. "What's this about? Did Rogers say something to you?"

"Just him mouthing off today about the Defenders and how they couldn't defend the whole world. I told him his opinion was worth about as much as his reputation, which was zilch."

Matt smiled softly. "That's my guy. C'mon." He shut down his computer, then pushed Tony to his feet and reached for his cane. "Let's go out and have some fun."

"Josie's?"

"Josie's."

Tony grabbed his jacket. "Hey, Foggy! Karen! We're going to Josie's. First one to drink the eel gets an R8 Spyder." 

"Tony! Yes!" Foggy cheered.

"Tony, no," Matt groaned. "Happy's going to kill you."

"So, we'll invite Happy, too." Tony bumped Matt with his elbow, and Matt took it.

"You think of everything, don't you?"

"And that's why you love me."

* * *

Off-tune singing made Steve look up from his contemplation of the ridiculous contract the Accords Committee had made him sign. He thought about putting his dishes in the sink and vacating the common area before whoever it was came down the hallway, but then decided to stay. He had every right to be here. They could just move along and nurse their hangovers in their own room.

He had time to regret that decision when the first person to appear was that Jessica woman, the one who had flattened him with a single punch during training the other day. Who knew a woman could hit so hard? Or that one could jump so high to escape retribution?

She leered at him now, a bottle of whiskey in her hand, and took a big swig before turning to her companions coming up behind her. The rich guy with the curly hair came first, a dopey smile on his face.

"Watch out, Danny. Super-duper Steve is here. Better hide your principles or the guy will stomp all over them."

"Burn!" A portly blond guy in a suit listed in, and Jessica caught him easily and righted him, steering him toward the lounge. "Coffee! Someone promised me a home-made cappuccino."

"That was me; I'm guilty," Tony said, apparently having difficulty walking too, as he was tucked under the arm of another suited fellow, this one carrying a cane—oh, the guy was blind and Tony was helping him. Although not much, from the look of it. As Steve watched, the two of them wove back and forth and then collapsed together, both giggling, in the loveseat across from Steve.

Luke came in next to a pretty blonde girl, both of them looking down at a phone in the girl's hand. He had his arm curved around her shoulder, and she looked up at him somewhat adoringly, which was disconcerting; Steve was certain that Luke was with Jessica. Now here he was flirting with another girl right in front of her. Honestly.

The blind man raised his head and seemed to look right at Steve with his pale, sightless eyes. Steve leaned forward, but the guy's eyes drifted away again, and Steve realized it was purely an illusion.

"See? An eel," the blonde said, waving the phone.

"I just don't get it. But man, that was nasty."

"I just report the news, I don't manufacture it."

For some reason, this made both Luke and the blonde girl laugh.

Apparently, all the noise was enough to draw Wanda and Clint out of their rooms. Steve waved hello, but their attention was immediately drawn to the spectacle. Steve suddenly felt uneasy.

"Hey, there," Jessica said, and waved her bottle of whiskey. "Want a drink?"

Wanda grimaced her refusal, but Clint shrugged and went to the cupboard for a glass. 

"Coffee," the blind man said suddenly. "If not a frothy, mixed coffee beverage, then a cup of black ambrosia. Thank you."

Tony groaned theatrically and threw back his head. "Oh, my God, Matt. What am I, your barista? Your manservant? Your houseboy?"

Matt smirked, his lips red and a little chapped-looking. "My house man? My servant boy?"

"My paramour." Tony grinned and toppled over in Matt's direction. Matt smiled broadly and pulled Tony closer, a little too close, really, and leaned over him and then, suddenly, they were kissing. 

Steve stared in shock. Tony was.... "You're a fairy."

Tony pushed Matt away to glare at Steve. "I beg your pardon?"

"I didn't know you were a queer." 

Clint groaned. "Steve..."

Wanda made a sound of disgust. "They punish people for that in my country."

Danny said, "Let's try to cool down." 

"FRIDAY, please send this particular HR violation to the Accords Committee." Tony shook his head at Steve. "You guys are already on thin ice. I'd love to see what they think about backing a couple of homophobes publicly."

Steve clenched his fists. "It's wrong. The bible says so. I know people think things are different these days, but I had no idea you were one of them."

"Jesus, Steve. Shut the fuck up, man!" Clint tossed back his drink and swiped the bottle to pour himself another. "Where is this coming from?"

"It's not his fault, Clint," Tony said mockingly, getting up to go over to the coffeemaker and then hitting a couple of buttons. "What a puritanical education didn't drill into his tiny head, the Protestant Church did, based on their faulty understanding of a document ghost-written by people with agendas over a long period of time, then edited, translated badly, re-translated, cobbled together with more ghost-written documents, and then anthologized by a bunch of old men with dried up testicles. It was a political agreement—"

"Shut the hell up," Steve said. "You shut your filthy mouth." He stood up and crossed the room. 

"Steve," Clint said quietly. "Chill out, man."

"Really, Steve?" Tony smirked. "You think the bible is some sacred covenant handed down by your God and your Jesus Christ? Not even."

Matt stood up and adjusted his glasses, blocking Steve from getting to Tony.

"Tony is correct, Mr. Rogers. The gospels, for example, were written over the century after Jesus' death, and as one example, the people who collated the New Testament purposely omitted the Gospel of Mary in order to prevent women from gaining any power in the church or the social sphere. You need to understand what you believe in, in order to believe. The bible is very much a political document. "

Tony crossed his arms and nodded smugly. "Your bible is a liar. Just like you."

Steve lunged at him, but Matt somehow got in the way. That was fine. Steve punched him down first, smacking those glasses right off his face, getting a second blow in to bust up that pretty mouth before trying to go for Tony. But the stupid cane tripped him up, and then Luke and Jessica hauled him off, holding him up from each arm like he was a child. And then Danny held up a glowing fist.

"Say good night," he said.

* * *

Wanda didn't make any trouble, raising her hands and saying, "I don't want to go back to Sokovia."

"Well, who would?" Matt said, relieved. He knew Tony had put measures in place to counter an attack from the witch, but he wasn't looking forward to see them tested. "I hear they persecute gays."

Clint said, over by Steve, "Yeah, I'm sorry you guys. This whole thing was pretty fucked up."

"Distancing ourselves, are we?" Tony sounded weary. 

"Survival of the fittest," Clint said, and he and Wanda left quietly. Much more quietly than usual.

"All right," Tony said. "FRIDAY, please ask Vision to bring some super restraints."

"Done, Boss."

Tony went to the fridge, but Foggy was already rustling in the freezer. "I got it," he said. "This idiot needs more ice packs than a starting pitcher." Karen laughed, a little wetly. 

"And I sure the hell know a set up when I see one," Luke said, humor in his voice.

"Oh, right. Let's discuss that, shall we?" Tony came over and dragged Matt back onto the love seat. He held the wrapped gel pack up to Matt's eye, and Matt sighed. His fingers were shaking a little, and he didn't know why. He'd been expecting the hit.

"It might've been a little bit of a set-up," Matt admitted. "Just a little."

"Uh-huh." Sadness melted through Tony's voice. He shifted the pack so it covered more of Matt's bruise.

"Mr. Stark, should I restrain Mr. Rogers?"

"Yeah, please, Vision. And if you could transport him to the Hulk-proof room, I'd appreciate it. FRIDAY, have you clipped the incident and sent a report to the Committee?"

"Already done, Boss."

"Thanks, sweetheart." Tony dabbed something on Matt's lip. It helped with the ache. "I swear to God, pudding pop, how dare you? I love these lips. These are my favorite lips. But I get it. You worked it so the disabled—"

"Gay lawyer."

Tony sighed. "...got a couple of fistfuls of Captain America's homophobia. I wonder how _this_ is going to play out, huh?"

"Not well for him, I imagine," Matt said, just a tad smugly. Everyone laughed while Danny made a pained sound.

"That's terrible for your karma, Matt."

"I'll do some extra volunteer work at your dojo this week."

"God. Your old team is so stupid," Jessica said. "Seriously, what the hell did you ever see in these assholes, Tony?"

"I think they were the only game in town," Matt said.

"Tragic." Jess sloshed back another swig of whiskey.

"Hey, pass that over here. I need a drink." Matt waved his hand and the bottle came flying. He caught it just past Tony's shoulder.

"You bastard. You aren't even drunk," Tony said, admiring. "It really was a set-up." 

Matt toasted him and took a swig. "Ow! Damn it." That stung.

"You totally deserved that," Tony said, then leaned in and kissed it better. 

* * *

Everett sighed when the phone rang and he saw the caller ID.

"Hello, Dr. Stark." His video screen held Stark and a dark-haired man. There was a small piece of white tape on the bridge of his dark red glasses. Everett sighed again.

"Allow me to extend my deepest apologies for Mr. Rogers' behavior, Mr. Murdock. Also, I hope you will allow me to replace your glasses and any other damaged items."

Murdock adjusted his glasses. "Just my pride, Ambassador. Oh, and my long cane."

Everett winced. "Yes, of course. Of course." 

Stark said heartily, "So! He didn't even make it two weeks, Everett. You owe me big. Besides the obvious."

"We've accepted transfer of the prisoner, thank you. Rogers' pardon, of course, cannot be revoked. But he was never indicted nor pardoned as an accessory after the fact for the Starks' murders and the other assassinations the Winter Soldier conducted. We will now pursue it, per your request, as well as prosecuting for assault."

"Thank you," Tony said, his gratitude obvious and sincere. 

Everett looked more closely and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry that politics stood in the way of following up sooner."

Tony smiled with clear relief. "I'm just glad it's happening now, Ambassador."

"Yes, well." Everett directed himself to the young man with the black eye. "Mr. Murdock, please do send me an email with the cost of replacing your cane and glasses."

"Will do, Ambassador." Murdock nodded, and Tony cut the call.

Well, that had gone more easily than expected. What a couple of reasonable fellows.

* * *

Steve tested the bars of his cell again to see if he could just bust out and take a powder. But no go. They'd fixed up the bars strong enough for super soldiers, he guessed. 

He'd used up every one of his phone calls in order to reach out to Bucky, but so far, Bucky hadn't shown up. Steve hoped that meant he and Nat were working out a plan for busting him out.

A buzzer sounded. 

"Prisoner 22701, step up to the yellow line and place your hands through the bars."

Steve stepped over and put his hands through, frowning when they put cuffs on his wrists and around the bars. The door slid open and a corrections officer came in and fastened a metal belt around Steve's waist, chains and cuffs on his ankles, and another pair around his wrists that attached to his belt, before releasing the cuffs from the bars.

"Prisoner 22701, walk."

"My name is Steve Rogers," Steve muttered.

"The prisoner will keep silent," the officer said, sounding bored. Steve gritted his teeth and followed the man down past the hooting prisoners and up the stairs to the visitors area. 

Steve's heart throbbed in his throat. What did this mean? He didn't have a lawyer visit scheduled. He peered through the window, saw dark, wavy hair, and started to grin.

"Bucky!" Steve said, shuffling inside. He wanted to go to him, but he knew from past experience with his lawyer that he had to stay on his own side of the table.

Bucky didn't seem that eager to see him, anyway.

"Hi, Steve."

"What is it? What's wrong?" Steve sat behind the table as directed and allowed the officer to attach his handcuffs to the bolt there. It didn't matter. Steve could yank it free in a heartbeat if he needed to protect Bucky. It was obviously simple steel, and not the same metal as his cuffs or his cell.

"I came to ask you to stop contacting me." Bucky looked away. 

"What?" Steve swallowed. "But, Bucky—"

"Jeez, Steve. I don't get it. I knew you had a little problem with it—Wadsworth was 'like that' and you gave him funny looks sometimes, groused a little. But you never said anything to his face. Cripes, what you said to Tony and his guy—"

"I needed Wadsworth," Steve said. "He was good to the Commandos. He kept us outfitted. Everything we needed. Whatever we needed, he found it."

"So you used him," Bucky said, sounding disappointed. "You despised him, but you didn't say anything, because you were using him."

"No...not...Buck! It wasn't like that. I'm sure he was a...decent fellow," Steve said, wincing a little. He remembered Wadsworth's pale skin and damp handshake. "For what he was."

Bucky glared at him and crossed his arms. "Just say what you mean. For a fairy."

Steve shrugged.

"Like me."

Steve's stomach turned to ice. "What...no, Bucky. You like dames! You love 'em!"

"Sure, I love gals. And I love guys. I love guys touching me. I love guys kissing me. I love the way they smell, and I love the way they feel."

"I'm..." Steve swallowed. "Bucky, you can't. It's disgusting...immoral!"

Bucky smiled viciously. "I just wanted to let you know. Don't call, don't write. Not unless you want to talk to a queer."

"You...you hid this..."

Bucky rose and put on his jacket. "See ya, punk," he said, and walked to the door to get buzzed out.

"No." Steve yanked at his cuffs but he was uncoordinated, and the corrections officer came over and shoved him down.

"Enough of that, 22701." He reached over and unfastened Steve's cuffs from the bolt. "Stand up."

Steve stood. He considered throwing his head back and knocking out the officer, but then he'd have to spend precious moments getting the door open again, and Bucky was already gone. He'd left Steve in here. He left Steve in more ways than one.

Bucky wasn't Bucky.

Steve shuffled back to his cell. 

He'd wait for Nat. Nat would break him out.

* * *

"Wow. That feels amazing," Matt said as Tony rubbed his shoulders. "My boyfriend is the best." His voice was filled with affection. 

Tony felt his face grow hot. "Well, I had to figure out some way to keep you around, and you kept complaining about your stiff neck, so...voila! Shiatsu lessons! Plus, a little trigger point. Anything for my guy." Tony ducked his head. Okay, this was going super. Declarations of eternal love, coming right up.

Matt flipped over onto his back, dislodging Tony from his seat on that perfect ass. "You know," Matt said, stroking a finger over Tony's cheekbone, "I can feel it when you blush."

"Wha—really? Ack. Ignore, please ignore. I am the very model of suave-suavity. Suavishness."

"Uh-huh." Matt smiled, and Tony licked his lips. "What?" Matt said, playing it innocent.

"You can hear a gnat getting a blow job a mile away; you can obviously tell when I'm going to plant one on you."

"Oh, yeah? Is that what you're gonna do?" Matt wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and tried to pull him down, but Tony resisted, pushing against Matt's chest. 

"Uh-uh. You interrupted a very important back rub."

"Oh. I didn't realize," Matt said. "What was important about it?"

Tony bit his lip. "It was supposed to be a subtextual backrub."

"I see. Meant to impart...things other than massage."

"Right!" Tony started rubbing Matt's chest. Huh. Very nice. Very firm and massagable. "I guess I can work with this," he said, and Matt laughed. 

"I feel imparted to," Matt said. "Right now, my chest is really warm."

"Oh?" Tony dug his thumbs in and Matt groaned. 

"Yeah, especially right here," Matt said breathlessly, covering Tony's right hand right over his heart. 

"Cheater," Tony whispered. "You stole my subtext." 

"I love you, Tony," Matt said sweetly. Damn him, he said it completely sincerely, with no hesitation.

"I love you, too. A ridiculous amount." 

"Thank God." Matt sobered. "My faith is my own, Tony. I do believe. I've made my peace with the bible and God's words."

"I know." Tony brushed a thumb over Matt's jaw. "I respect you for it."

Matt's eyebrows rose. "Really. I'm...surprised. You being a man of science and all."

"Just ask me sometime about quantum entanglements. But not right now. I have plans." Tony leaned over and gently kissed Matt's stupid black eye and poor split lip.

"Ask, and you shall receive," Matt said. 

Well, no beating that.

 

* * *

Epilogue:

Someone boosted Luke's R8 Spyder the first damned night he took it home from Stark Tower.

Before Luke could make a stink, the car reappeared on his doorstep washed, waxed, and detailed, with a badly written note that said, "Sorry, Mr. Cage! I didn't know it was yours."

Luke tossed the note and went for a spin.

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: When Steve went in the ice, gay people were considered by medical and religious professionals to be abominable, degenerate, disgusting, evil, immoral, wicked sex criminals, who at best were suffering from a medical disorder (all words from media of the time). Steve very clearly proclaims his religious fervor when jumping out of the plane in Avengers. I never saw any signs that narrow-minded Steve Rogers adapted at all successfully to the future: in fact, by Endgame he just flees on back to the past.
> 
> Steve was Protestant, according to the P on his dog tags in TFA:  
> https://lywinis.tumblr.com/post/38711530313/heres-something-interesting-for-all-you-rpers
> 
> It's not clear what denomination. 55% of Protestant churches report using the King James version of the bible, followed by 19% for the New International Version, 7% for the New Revised Standard Version (printed in both Protestant and Catholic editions), 6% for the New American Bible (a Catholic Bible translation) and 5% for the Living Bible. (Source Wikipedia).


End file.
